


El lobo y el robot

by myr1_th3_sh4d0w0lf



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions, Rockman | Mega Man Classic, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myr1_th3_sh4d0w0lf/pseuds/myr1_th3_sh4d0w0lf
Summary: Zamazenta se queda atrapado entre unos árboles en los bosques del mundo Smash bros, por suerte alguien quiere ayudarlo aunque el legendario de galar no confíe en el
Kudos: 1





	El lobo y el robot

**Author's Note:**

> Hace mucho que he querido escribir una historia sobre estos personajes

Era una tarde agradable en el universo de Smash, hasta que...

"AWOOOOOO"- aulló Zamazenta por la desesperación. El legendario de galar se quedó atrapado en medio de varios árboles, entre más intentaba zafarse, más se atoraba. El no sabia como habia llegado a este universo o cómo llegó a tal humillante situación, él solo quería volver a su mundo junto a su hermano Zacian. 

El sonido de hojas y ramas rompiéndose alertaron al gigantesco lobo haciéndolo moverse con más agresividad. Finalmente, una figura humanoide apareció entre su rango de visión. Era un niño vestido de un traje gris oscuro, botas y guantes rojos?, un casco del mismo color, lentes oscuros, bufanda amarilla y en su espalda, un escudo blanco con una línea roja cubriendo las orillas. Zamazenta sabía que el joven no era humano ni un pokemon.

"Wow, que tenemos aquí?"- dijo el joven acercándose al enorme canino. Zamazenta gruño mientras sacudía su cuerpo, intentando fallidamente en escapar de su prisión. 

"Con calma, solo quiero ayudarte"- dijo el robot alejándose un poco del legendario. _"Quien eres tu?"_ \- demandó el colosal legendario. "Mi nombre es Blues. Soy un robot creado por el Dr Light. Tu debes ser Zamazenta, Verdad?- _/Robot?/,_ pensó el legendario.

 _"Quien te dijo mi nombre?"-_ El lobo del escudo miró atentamente al joven, se podía ver la incredulidad en sus fieros ojos- "Creo que Red te mencionó durante una reunión de la mansión. Dijo que tu y Zacian fueron escogidos para ser asistentes"- explicó

Zamazenta estaba sorprendido por lo que estaba escuchando, acaso el y Zacian fueron elegidos para participar en el torneo de smash para ayudar a los peleadores?. El legendario estaba perdido en la emoción hasta que sintió que algo lo tocaba. Era el muchacho, quien en su curiosidad tocaba la fina pero resistente armadura del can.

 _"HEY, QUE CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO?!"-_ Blues se alejó ante la reacción del legendario. Zamacenta sacudió la cabeza intentando de nuevo salirse de la trampa de árboles sin éxito. Bufidos de frustración salían de su hocico

"Déjame ayudarte, no creo que quieras quedarte aquí toda la noche"- Rendido y cansado, aceptó la ayuda del robot de rojo. El brazo derecho de Blues se transformó en un cañón y una rafaga de luz salio de el, destruyendo los árboles alrededor, liberandolo.

Asustado, Zamazenta se alejó, mostrándole sus colmillos al joven. "Tranquilo... ya estas libre, puedo llevarte a la mansión para que te reúnas con tu hermano"- Zamazenta acepto de nuevo, aunque no confiaba mucho el joven. Blues hizo la seña para que lo siguiera

El camino hacia la mansión fue silencioso durante un rato. Hasta que Blues comenzó la plática. "Sabes, tu y yo no somos tan diferentes"- El lobo volteo con confusión. "Lo que quiero decir es... que ambos compartimos el color rojo, tenemos escudos y tenemos hermanos que comparten el color azul"- respondio rapidamente

El legendario de galar inclinó su cabeza de la curiosidad. " _No sabia que tenias un hermano_ "- Secretamente quería saber más sobre el hermano de Blues. "Su nombre Rock, pero todos aquí lo conocen como Megaman. Es uno de los combatientes de Smash Bros, Master Hand lo eligió junto con Ryu para representar al universo de CAPCOM"

" _He escuchado mucho sobre Master Hand de parte de_ _MewTwo_ "- Respondió, "Según nos explicó Mario, Master Hand es la manifestacion del espiritu creativo, capaz de reunir a guerreros de diferentes universos. Solo los mejores pueden enfrentarse a él".

La mansión se veía a pocos metros de distancia, en la entrada se podía ver a Zacian esperando impacientemente junto a otros inquilinos. Al llegar, el legendario de la espada inmediatamente corrió hacia su hermano, arrojándose encima de él, lo bombardeó con preguntas. _"DONDE ESTABAS?, PORQUE TARDASTE TANTO?"_ \- apenado Zamazenta le respondió rápidamente _"Me perdí en el denso bosque y quede atrapado por varias horas. Sino fuera por Blues, me hubiera quedado hasta la noche"_ \- explico un poco avergonzado

 _"Blues?"_ \- preguntó el legendario azul, "Ese soy yo"- respondió, Zacian se asustó. No había notado la presencia del androide hasta que este hablara. _"Ah, tu debes ser el hermano mayor de Rock. Hace horas que me platico cosas sobre ti. Espero que mi necio hermano no te haya causado problemas, suele ser un poco desconfiado con los desconocidos"_ \- la cara de Zamazenta se tornó roja como su pelaje. Blues sonrió "No fue un problema"

Tanto los legendarios como los peleadores ingresaron a la mansión. Después de entrar Zacian le dijo a Zamazenta "Deberíamos des transformarnos por ahora, todavía tenemos que aprender un poco más sobre cómo funcionan las cosas en este mundo"- Zamazenta acepto sin problemas y los dos pasaron a sus formas normales a la vez que acompañaban a Mario y a Link

A la distancia se podía ver a Protoman, recargado en la entrada y con los brazos cruzados, observando a los hermanos dirigirse a otros pokemons. "Veo que conociste a Zamazenta"- Proto volteo dirigiendo su mirada hacia el bombardero azul, Rock caminaba hacia él quitándose el casco. "Y qué opinas de él?"- preguntó. Blues tomó un pequeño respiro "Me cae bien... ~~(Me recuerda un poco a mi)~~ "

**Author's Note:**

> Nunca he jugado smash bros, simplemente me pareció interesante que ellos dos se conocieran en ese mundo


End file.
